


Future

by InTheEnd07



Series: Max and Neil [1]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 如果長大以後的麥斯就是尼爾。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: Max and Neil [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903711
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

「從今天起，親愛的你就叫尼爾了。」

已經是八年級生的麥斯手指抓緊了自己的背帶，他其實很不懂為什麼母親突然要把自己改從母姓，名字被改成尼爾。

雖然就母親那模糊不清的解釋裡大概能判斷出是為了要和已經死亡的父親劃清關係，但年幼的他還是不知道自己的父親到底做了什麼事。

在改完新名字的當天他也轉到一間新的學校，當然和以前待的中學一樣，都是上流社會才能進入就讀的地方。

或許是因為公司權利交接時有些不穩定，麥斯被人堵在角落裡嘲諷，除了說家裡的公司快要倒閉以外，還說自己的母親是一個只會朝男人張開雙腿完全不懂管理公司的破敗交際花。

麥斯不知道他們嘴裡說的是不是真的，他不知道自己的母親是不是真的曾經背著父親外遇過。

堵人的那些人都是一群偽君子，自然不會挑在明顯的地方下手，被痛毆一頓的麥斯扶著學校的圍牆，努力的忍住腹部的疼痛慢慢的走回宿舍。

在回到房間時，他發現自己的棉被和枕頭裡的羽毛全數灑落在地板上，上面還沾著許多紅色的油漆，麥斯嘴角扯了扯，他把書包丟在一旁的地上。

拿出桌子裡的剪刀，換好便服的麥斯把制服剪成碎片，接著灑在那早已凝固的油漆和羽毛上面。

帶著自己身上有的金錢還有手機，麥斯從學校裡翻了出來，正當他站在公車站旁想著一會車來就隨便去一個莫名其妙的地方的時候，旁邊的黑色轎車搖下了車窗，坐在駕駛座的男人叫了幾聲麥斯的名字。

那個男人出現在家裡過，就在母親處理完父親的喪事以後，麥斯眨了下眼睛，最後決定上了男人的車。

「新學校還適應嗎？」他問。

麥斯在心裡哼笑了一聲，如果自己真的適應還會翻出學校的圍牆嗎？但他並沒有把話說出口，只是一直望著沿途的風景。

「我想知道我父親究竟發生了什麼事。」麥斯突然轉過頭望著開車的男人說到：「你一定也知道吧？」

男人轉過頭望著麥斯。

「有時候不知道會比較好，無知就是你的優勢。」他說。

車停在醫院的門口，麥斯跟著男人進了診間，掀開衣服讓醫生查看自己被痛毆的地方，醫生觸碰的時候麥斯一聲不吭，直到離開診間，走在他身後的男人才看見他脖子後的冷汗。

「如果哪天我的強項超越了無知成為優勢，你是不是就可以把一切都告訴我。」快到家以前麥斯突然開口問男人。

男人有點呆愣，沉默了幾秒以後才開口做出承諾。

「可以，我承諾。」


	2. Chapter 2

除了忙於實驗室裡的事情，在不用做實驗的時刻麥斯也很努力的練習各種搏鬥還有射擊。

他戴著耳罩視線盯著靶心，一槍、兩槍、三槍，全數打在正中央，剛從後面的門進來的母親安安靜靜的看著他。

把裝備還有槍都收好以後，他才回頭看向自己的母親，兩個人沉默的互望，直到沉默幾乎快要讓人窒息在其中時，他才開了口。

「我想跟著他一起去訓練。」

漂亮的眉毛皺了起來，母親一臉不贊同。

「你已經知道那些事了，既然已經從我這邊知道真相，就應該不需要為了這些去參加那個很危險的團隊。」

麥斯沒有開口反駁，只是從自己的包包裡取出一本筆記本，翻了幾頁以後轉遞給母親。

「那只是其中一個原因而已。」

看完筆記本的凱特用指尖捏了捏自己的鼻樑，深深的歎一口氣以後才沒有在出言反對。

「已經發生的事就發生了。」

說完這句話以後的凱特伸手抱緊了自己的兒子，輕輕的用手拍他的後背，就像安慰小時候的他一樣，非常的溫柔。

「朝著你想要的前行吧……」


	3. Chapter 3

「我叫艾佛斯，是你未來的隊友，奉命帶你了解我們在做什麼。」

面前的黑髮男人笑著伸出手。

「你好。」

麥斯伸手回握對方。

兩個人一邊對話一邊走到在建築物中心的逆轉機器，在踏進去之前艾佛斯讓麥斯轉過頭看向左手邊的鏡子。

「在你要踏進去之前先看一眼鏡子，如果你沒有在裡面發現自己，那就不要踏進去。」

原先有點不正經的艾佛斯此時很認真的和麥斯解釋。

「那發現自己不見卻還是要走進去的那些人呢？」麥斯問。

「誰知道呢？」艾佛斯聳了聳肩。

短暫的黑暗以後麥斯出了機器，望著玻璃另一邊的自己，轉身拿起掛在牆上的氧氣罩跟在艾佛斯身後。

「這次的任務是要回到蘇聯快瓦解時，把被人意外取走的鈽241放回它應該待著的地方。」

前座正開著車的人吩咐著，身邊的艾佛斯閉上雙眼正在休息，像是早就知道任務的內容一樣，讓前面的男人單獨跟麥斯解釋。

「等你們到那邊的時候，Pro會把事情的詳細再說一遍。」

背著背包的麥斯和艾佛斯待在幾乎快要被貨物塞滿的貨櫃裡，明明外面是飄著雪的樣子，但在麥斯不小心將手伸出塑膠簾幕後，卻感覺到像是在大太陽底下被放大鏡燒灼手指的痛楚。

脖頸有些痠痛的麥斯揉了下後頸，一旁的艾佛斯簡直就像老僧入定一樣，絲毫不覺得這樣的空間有多狹小。

「所以你已經加入很久了？」麥斯看向身旁的人。

「應該算久吧？如果把每次逆轉的時間都算上去的話。」

艾佛斯把玩著自己的指頭，抬起頭望向麥斯的綠色眼眸。

「你怎麼會想要加入？這對你來說應該不是一個很好的選擇。」

被艾佛斯提問的麥斯愣了一下，不知道該如何回答的他保持沉默，見他沒有開口艾佛斯就假裝剛才並沒有提過問題，轉而問他大學讀的是哪一個系。

「物理系。」麥斯回。

「那你應該要待在原本的實驗室裡幫忙才對啊？組織裡很缺研究人員的。」

像是被從船上移下來，那震動大的差點讓麥斯手裡的水壺砸中艾佛斯的腳。

「小心。」

艾佛斯接住水壺將它遞還給麥斯。

「等我們到了目的地附近會再進一次逆轉艙，到時候帶你去我很喜歡的那家酒吧，如果它還在的話。」

麥斯嗯了一聲。


	4. Chapter 4

「史托克斯12市？我們要把這個放回去那裡面？」

艾佛斯皺著眉頭靠在Pro的身旁聽他叮囑的事項，麥斯伸手接過對面被艾佛斯稱作是Pro的人所遞過來的箱子，他惦了惦手上的重量疑惑的對面前的人發問。

「千萬不要把盒子摔到地板上。」

對方並沒有理會他的提問，只有小聲的和艾佛斯這麼說到，接著就讓艾佛斯出去找車。

在艾佛斯被Pro派去找一輛能讓他們順利進入秘密城市的車輛的空閒裡，只剩麥斯跟Pro兩個人待在破舊的餐廳裡面。

在等待艾佛斯把車開來的時Pro拿出筆在紙上寫到接著推到麥斯面前，看到麥斯把紙條收下後他轉頭向剛經過身旁的服務生要了一杯蘇打水。

終於清楚聽見面前男人聲音的麥斯突然抬起頭，眼睛直勾勾的盯著對方。

「你……算了。」

聽見身後艾佛斯的叫喚，麥斯收回眼神拿起自己面前的箱子，跟著對方一起上車離去。

目送兩人離去的Pro把杯中的蘇打水慢慢喝完，在天色昏暗的時候出了店門，消失在陰暗的樹林裡。


	5. Chapter 5

「該死的，那個俄國佬下手也太狠了吧？」一邊擦去滑落的雨滴，艾佛斯一邊啞聲說著：「就這樣直接拿鐵鍬把另一個人打死。」

還在想著Pro遞過來的紙條上寫的東西的麥斯，在被艾佛斯拍了一下肩膀後才回過神。

「那也是沒辦法的，我們不能阻止。」

他輕聲說著，閉上眼睛深吸一口氣後緩緩吐出。

「也是，你倒是適應的挺快。」

在確認那個剛剛用鐵鍬殺了人的俄國佬離去後，艾佛斯這才帶著麥斯潛入早先存放過核彈的廢棄建築物內。

「這箱子在未來的某個時間點可能又會被取走是嗎？」

麥斯拄著鐵鍬擦去自己面罩上的雨水，已經被填好鋪平的坑洞此時看起來和兩邊的土地沒有太大的區別。

艾佛斯點了點頭，說：「我們的任務是要確保在正確的時間點發生正確的事。」

艾佛斯把略微生鏽的鐵鍬放回它原本該在的位子，走到麥斯身邊接過他手中的鐵鍬一併扔回去，然後搭著麥斯的肩膀高興的說要帶他去自己喜歡的那家酒吧喝酒。

被艾佛斯搭著肩膀一起進了酒吧的麥斯沒有想到會在這裡碰到Pro，但Pro的神情似乎像是在告訴他兩個人再次碰面是對方刻意為之的。

「介意我請你喝一杯伏特加通寧嗎？」Pro問。

艾佛斯在看到自己最上頭的上司跟麥斯有話要說的時候，就自己一個人轉身去另一邊的吧台和調酒師要一杯酒，把自己的隊友留了下來。

「我現在在出任務。」

麥斯試圖回絕Pro，但他來不及阻止手腳很快的調酒師，在說完話的下一秒一杯調好的伏特加通寧就放在他眼前。

「試一試，我想你會喜歡的。」

帶有薄繭的指頭輕輕的敲了敲酒杯，麥斯只好把杯子舉起，跟身旁的人碰了杯後慢慢的把調酒喝完。

強烈的灼燒感燒著自己的喉嚨，臉色瞬間漲紅的麥斯開始咳嗽，一點都不像是會喝烈酒的人。

「抱歉我沒想過會是這樣……」

Pro拿著一杯溫水遞給麥斯，眼睛泛紅的麥斯抬起頭來望了對方一眼，把溫水接過後一飲而盡。

「我也沒想過認出來的第一天就要被人用酒精謀殺。」

麥斯啞聲回到，牙尖嘴利的樣子再加上泛紅的臉色在對方的眼中像極了對著主人張牙舞爪的嬌縱家貓。

「抱歉……」

「不用抱歉，把事情的真相告訴我就好了。」

打斷男人第二次的道歉，麥斯咬著牙眼睛直直的盯著對方，像是要他馬上就兌現多年以前的承諾。

「可以，但這裡不行。」Pro歎了一口氣。

麥斯臉上的紅潮又更深了一些，以至於坐在他身旁的男人現在不知道他到底是生氣還是酒又上了頭。

「回去，就告訴我。」麥斯強調。

「我答應你，尼爾。」


	6. Chapter 6

說實話他其實有點不太懂現在是什麼狀況，麥斯望著自己眼前又一杯的伏特加通寧想著，Pro似乎每次都很熱衷於給他點這杯酒。

「或許你已經對上次的任務有大概的猜想？」身旁的男人喝了一口蘇打水以後低聲說到。

麥斯望向Pro，嘴角微微的扯了下：「是這樣沒錯。」

「薩托，我的親生父親，就是那個殺了人的俄國人對嗎？多年以後會挖出那個我辛苦護送回去的箱子？」

「八九不離十了。」

男人用手觸碰杯上的水珠，任它們沾濕指尖又蒸發。

「但不只那一個，未來還會有好幾個需要送到過去，只有到最後的時刻你才能知道究竟發生了什麼事。」

麥斯任憑酒杯中的冰塊融化，杯壁的水珠不斷的下滑然後變成小水灘，除了調酒師搖晃雪克杯還有偶爾玻璃杯碰到桌面的聲音，整個屋內都是安靜的。

「要多久我才能知道全部？」

抬起頭望向身旁的男人，麥斯看到他那還來不及收回的微小情緒。

「我也不知道。」

Pro像是不小心的，他錯拿了放在麥斯前面的伏特加通寧，直到喝完被酒精燒灼食道的時候才後知後覺的發現自己拿錯的事實。

「抱歉我喝了你的酒。」

Pro想要叫調酒師再調一杯新的伏特加通寧，在調酒師要靠過來的時候Pro被麥斯攔住。

「不了，我喝健怡可樂就夠了。」麥斯微笑著和調酒師說，接著他回過頭問Pro：「所以按你的說法，我出了越多的任務才越有可能知道完整的事實嗎？」

嘴巴微張像是想要說點什麼，但Pro最後還是選擇沉默。

「是嗎？」麥斯再次問他。

「應該是，我不清楚。」

站起身拿著自己的西裝外套快速的穿好，麥斯輕輕的拍了拍Pro的肩膀。

「好吧，那就以後出任務的時候再跟我說了。」

臨走之前，麥斯低聲的在他耳邊說了幾句以後才離開。

「別透過我看著其他人。」

Pro用手緊緊的摀住自己的面孔，試圖不要讓其他人能看見他臉上的情緒。


	7. Chapter 7

距離上一次見到Pro已經是原時間線裡六個月以後的事了，麥斯其實也不是真的很在意對方透過自己在看著誰。

畢竟進這一行的人或多或少都會有類似的毛病，透過眼前的人看過去的人。

只是他現在有些不懂男人為什麼要給他一個綁著銅幣的紅色手鍊。

「前陣子出了一趟任務後收到的，你的母親囑託我要好好的看顧你，想說這個有避邪的功能，你就收下吧。」

像是不看他綁在背包上就不收回視線一樣，麥斯最後還是順著Pro的意將手鍊綁上。

好幾次的任務也讓他逐漸了解當初父親的死亡可能跟幾個世紀以後的未來人有關，譬如莫名其妙的在北美某個偏僻又荒涼的地方挖出時空膠囊，還有不知道為什麼執著於收集鈽241這件事。

「能聊一聊我父親嗎？」麥斯說。

「他是一個軍火商，雖然是這麼說但其實他是披著軍火商的皮在做別的事。」

Pro拿出冰箱裡的健怡可樂，打開以後咕咚咕咚的往嘴裡灌了幾口，像是突然想到什麼一樣，他又打開冰箱，轉頭問麥斯想喝點什麼。

「也給我一罐健怡吧。」

接過對方拋來的鋁罐，放在一旁等氣稍微消去後麥斯這才打開。

「是我現在可以知道的嗎？」他問。

Pro靠在冰箱旁邊看著麥斯，沉默了一會才開口回答。

「我不覺得現在到了適合知道的時機。」

他又喝了一口可樂，接著抬眼望向髮絲有些凌亂的麥斯。

碳酸汽水雖然不像烈酒那般會給喉嚨帶來大火燒灼的感覺，但那氣泡就微小的火苗一樣反而容易讓人更加難耐。


	8. Chapter 8

一次又一次的任務中麥斯對自己父親那段不被自己知道的歷史越來越清楚，也能逐漸明白母親曾經的痛苦還有掙扎。

不需要出任務的夜晚他也會和Pro相約在實驗室附近的酒吧喝一杯，通常是一杯健怡可樂跟一杯伏特加通寧，大多時候都是Pro直接跟調酒師點。

少數時候換自己點酒的時候，麥斯會故意給Pro點一杯他似乎不那麼喜歡的蘇打水。

喝的滿臉泛紅的麥斯偶爾會想著兩個人現在是什麼狀況，說是感情深厚的叔姪不太對，說非常要好的朋友也不太像，單純的酒友好像也很奇怪。

畢竟偶爾，在Pro幾次誤拿麥斯的酒杯喝下烈酒時，兩個人會互相拉扯對方的領口，隨便到酒吧樓上的房間或是廁所當場為對方口交。

他不知道Pro是怎麼想的，麥斯咬著鉛筆看著眼前的圖紙，腦子裡想卻是完全與物理無關的東西。

年長的男性，尤其是曾經幫助過自己的年長男性，而且是長得不差身材保養的還算可以的年長男性，看著自己的時候眼中偶爾會有些來不及消失的隱秘而幽微的愛意的年長男性。

說實話麥斯完全無法拒絕這種男性，尤其當對方又是Pro這個人。

所以他才會在又一次Pro拿錯酒杯以後裝作酒醉，接著把當事人拉進酒吧的廁所裡口了一次。

是愛嗎？還是單純不知道從哪而來的迷戀？或是其他有的沒的東西？麥斯有好幾次想要開口詢問身邊的戰友艾佛斯，但想了下之後又把問題收回到腹內，打算將這些事爛在裡面直到自己消亡。

極少數的情況下，他也會在任務結束以後到Pro的家中住著，那個時候Pro大多會在莫名其妙開始的性愛結束以後幫自己吹乾頭髮。

接著兩個人可能就會繼續討論出任務以前他們曾在實驗室裡討論但還沒討論出結果的那些東西。


	9. Chapter 9

中間有一兩次是和Pro兩人單獨一起去出任務，平常三不五時就喜歡去酒吧喝一杯別人的伏特加通寧的人此時就會像是完全不喝酒一般，連靠近酒吧的門口都不願意。

「真的不喝酒嗎？」

麥斯問著身旁躺著的男人。

「不喝。」

男人翻個身，頭輕輕的靠著麥斯的額頭，兩人交換著對方的鼻息。

再一次回到團隊裡面跟著艾佛斯一起出任務的時候，麥斯還被好奇的艾佛斯撞肩膀想要問出跟Pro一起出任務的詳細細節。

「沒什麼好說的，就是Pro的個人能力很厲害。」麥斯回想了下任務的大概內容，最後只跟艾佛斯透露這麼一些。

得不到太多消息的艾佛斯最後只好揉亂自己隊友的頭髮，戴好氧氣罩以後走出門外執行新的任務，自然的他也不會看見背後似乎是有些話想跟他說的麥斯。

算了兩個人這樣也挺好的，麥斯想著自己背包上掛著的銅幣掛墜，做這一行的還是不要有太多的個人感情才好。

前幾次的任務裡有個隊友就是因為沒有算好時間就這樣消失在過去的時間裡，跟他不同隊的未婚妻知道以後哭得跟淚人一般，最後不得已只能消除記憶讓她離開天能。

眼看著自己的隊友並沒有跟上來，艾佛斯走回屋內拍了拍麥斯的肩膀試圖喚回他的注意力，回過神來的麥斯朝著艾佛斯抱歉的笑了下，快速的戴上氧氣罩後跟著艾佛斯一起踏出門外開始新一輪的任務。


End file.
